The Unofficial Journal of Dean Winchester
by Miss Comatose
Summary: To complete his psychology assignment, Dean Winchester decides to explore anonymity and its affects on people's relationships. Dean creates a journal that goes around Lawrence High. Anyone can write in it and anything can be written in it. There are only four rules. 1) You can't lose it 2) You can't be stupid about it 3) You can't cross anything out 4) You can't use your real name.
1. Week 1

Week 1

* * *

**Entry 1**

**Title: **Get Your Asses In Gear!

**By: **Sex on Wheels

Yo! You just picked up "The Journal." Great title; I know (Hey, at least not The Notebook. I could have made this so much worse.). So here's the deal, now that you picked up The Journal, you've become a part of it. Calm the fuck down, it's not a huge commitment. Just hear me out. The Journal is a place for you to write whatever the hell you want to; whether it's venting, your conquests, even a grocery list.

But here's the catch, you have to do it anonymously.

(Think less Chamber of Secrets, more Anne Frank.)

Here are your rules. Read them or I'll kill you through the page (Now you can think Chamber of Secrets):

Rule 1: You CANNOT lose this journal. It's for a grade in my psych class this year and I cannot fail. I'm so close to getting out of here. Return this to Room 247 by seven P.M. every Friday. I'll know if you don't.

Rule 2: Do not use your name. Use a pen name and stick with it. With all the crap that's bound to get written in here, someone's gonna get suspended if it ever gets found. I've got Ms. Mills to back me, but I can't promise safety from Principal Naomi or Dean Mosely. **Write in here at your own risk.**

Rule 3: Don't be stupid. Seriously, it'll only lead to loads of shit for you and for me if this gets out in the open. Besides, do you really want all the people you talk about coming after you? I thought not.

Rule 4: No matter how fucked up, how awful the shit storm, you may not cross anything out. ANYTHING. Yours truly is the only one who can do that and it will only happen if I think it's necessary. Really, it won't be happening.

One last thing, the notebook will be transported through the following manner (You mess this up, I will find your ass and kick it to next Tuesday): There are white stickers all over the campus with "JDZ" written on them. These are The Journal Drop Zones. You must drop The Journal there and only there. If you find it anywhere else, write down where you found it and I'll take care of it. And if anyone asks what the stickers are, say they're for a new band or something and make it up. Eventually students will catch on to what they are, but keep faking it in front of teachers.

That's about it. Congrats, you've been assimilated into the Journal. Resistance is futile.

So get your asses in gear and start writing.

Sex on Wheels

* * *

**Entry 2**

**Title: **Let the Gossip Begin

**By: **Gumby Girl

Fantastic idea, Sex on Wheels! Though seriously, the name? Why is it so painfully obvious that you're a guy? But anyways, finally, a gossip…center thingy! Not that I'm not already the center of gossip. But still! I'll get right down to it. The gossip. Oh the glorious gossip.

Summer break ups and hook ups and the details.

Dean and Cassie. They were together for about two months. But then something completely blew up there and now Dean is officially open for business. Anyone know what happened there? Apparently she did the breaking, but she's not talking to anyone about it! And Dean is…well, you know Dean.

Meg has been going out with this guy named Lucifer since the beginning of June. Apparently he's a freshman in college and he goes to KU. But no one's saying anything else. She's weirdly quiet about the whole thing and Meg is always shouting about her love life so something big must be happening there. I'll let you know if I can get anything else.

Gordon and Abaddon have been together since about a few weeks ago. Gordon's been trying to get into her pants for over a year and she finally said yes. They're constantly pissed off with each other, but he must be good because she hasn't dumped him.

And I'm pretty sure Balthazar is still in love with himself…Or his hand at least.

Onto other news:

Oh, and I finally heard why Crowley came to Lawrence High last year. Apparently he fucked one of his students at the last place he taught. Someone caught wind of it and he was fired! Her parents sued him and everything for harassment. Just EW! How could anyone ever want to deal with him, especially someone our age? GROSS GROSS GROSS! And I can totally see it in his eyes. He just has this way of looking at me that makes me want to take a shower. Ugh, I'm like, shuddering right now at the thought of him. He's just that gross!

And did you hear? Alastair got suspended for having a bag of pot! They found it stuffed in his shorts during the locker checks this morning. How stupid can you be to bring pot on the first fucking day of school?! He's going to be out for the next couple of days (If not weeks) and he'll probably be banned from the first football game as well. Damn, he was one of the only good players on our team. There went any chance of winning the first game! At least the cheerleading squad will be amazing. As always.

But I bet someone ratted him out. Only reason someone would check today.

Anyways, I'll pass this off for now, but expect me! I'll be back!

Gumby Girl

* * *

**Entry 3**

**Title: **A Little Advice

**By: **Mr. Comatose

Though I will admit that this is a creative manner in which to complete your psychology assignment, I must say that this is the wrong manner in which to go about it. It is undoubted that you will eventually be discovered and then will be in serious trouble. But the likelihood is that we will all discover the identities of the other writers before this come to pass. There will be arguments and discrepancies over what is written and what is truly meant. This is more trouble than it's worth. The teachers will eventually hear the rumors and the whispers. They aren't stupid, you know.

For example, Gumby Girl's entry about Mr. Crowley is completely false. Such an accusation could get you in extreme trouble as can be qualified as libel. If The Journal is uncovered by the teachers, then you will be the one to receive the blame, Sex on Wheels.

Stop this. Now. Before you or anyone else gets hurt.

Mr. Comatose

PS: You made an error in your first entry. Please fix it.

Anonymous [uh-non-uh-muhs]  
Adjective  
- Without any name acknowledged, as that of author, contributor, or the like

Pseudonymous [soo-don-uh-muhs]  
Adjective  
- Writing or written under a false name

* * *

**Entry 4**

**Title: **Whoa Man

**By: **Texas Ranger

Slow down there, Mr. Comatose! You raise some good points and we acknowledge them, but if you don't want to do this then you don't have to! So if you're so inclined to butt out, please do so.

Anyways, the part about Mr. Crowley, Comatose was right about that. And Gumby Girl, wow, do you write a lot. But make sure you check your sources, alright? There, everybody's happy. No need to get so uptight about it.

Now, some serious business. Lunch today was so freaking awful! Isn't the menu absolutely terrible?! Meatloaf, seriously?! That's something they serve in comic books and even then it's horrible! I think someone should complain to the principle about all this crap they're feeding us. I'm gonna die of starvation if they keep this up!

Texas Ranger

* * *

**Entry 5**

**Title: **Should I be worried?

**By: **Moose

This just reeks of my brother. And I guess he'd be kinda disappointed if I didn't at least write something down in here, so here I go. I can't believe I'm buying into something like this. I bet you'll be hearing from him very soon.

Quick question though. Is the food really that bad? I'm a freshman and well, if I'm going to be stuck here for the next four years, I've got to know what to be prepared for.

Moose

* * *

**Entry 6**

**Title: **Social suicide by overprotective parents

**By: **The Rebellious One

Hello, I guess. I don't know, no one really seems to be introducing themselves. Anyways, Sex on Wheels, really? I'm agreement with Gumby on this one. The name is just a bit…much. Your ego okay?

Gumby, if anyone ratted Alastair out, it was Dean. After all the shit that went down between them last semester, it wouldn't be any surprise if Dean was looking for a bit of revenge. I really wouldn't blame the guy.

Anyways, Moose. Don't worry, the food isn't usually this bad. We've got a new food provider this year so they're still working out the kinks. It should be fine within the next week or two. Until then, watch out for the meatloaf.

So…I'm just gonna go ahead and start venting. Skip if you'd like, but I'm seriously about to go postal and kill my family. So I got in a little trouble this summer. That doesn't give them the right to take away everything from me! I don't think they understand how much I just really needed to blow off some steam. So I smoked a joint, big whoop. Half the school has done it already. I was at a rave and my friends were there to take care of me so it wasn't like I was going to keel over and die! I'm just doing what a natural teenager would do and I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions, even if they don't approve!

God, my brother's done hella worse and they don't give a fuck about what he does. Why the hell do they just care about what shit I do?!

Any advice on how to get the parents off my ass?

Rebellious

* * *

**Entry 7**

**Title: **Look what I found!

**By: **Gumby Girl

Gonna jump right into the thick of it.

Comatose, well sorry. It's gossip. Not all of it is true. I just told you what I heard, I didn't say whether it was true or not. That's why I reached out here, so I could get a solid answer. See, no bad intentions, just searching for the truth. And seriously, this is so great. I should have thought of this years ago. How can you bash it?! This is not bash-worthy! You need to chill. Go take a walk, read a book. Yoga helps me personally. But really, get the stick out of your ass before you come back.

Rebellious, been there. Well, mine was junior prom last year with liquor, but still. Give it some time and they'll eventually come around. Bonus points in their eyes for kissing ass. I made mine a full three-course dinner. Did the trick.

In other news, I heard that Lisa was made captain of the cheerleading squad! I'm so pissed that I didn't get it, but congrats Lisa, you totally deserve it! You better not keep us too late like half the practices last year! God, I remember when Hester kept us going in the rain for two hours. Half the squad ended up with the flu after that. How did she not get fired?

And I swear, if I have to hear Abaddon talk about screwing Gordon one more time, I'm gonna scream. It's as simple as that. All of gym and she won't shut up about it. I don't give a shit about what size his dick is! Keep it to yourself! I'm about ready to fucking kill her.

I'm off to return this to room 247 since it's about 6:45 and a Friday. Woohoo! Weekend! But seriously, I wonder if I'll meet the mysterious Sex on Wheels there, but then that'd ruin half the fun of trying to figure out who he is. I'll guess I'll just have to see when I get there.

See you on Monday, Journal.

Gumby

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Leave me a note and see if you can guess who everyone is. If you would like, I will respond with whether you were correct or not.**


	2. Week 2

Week 2

* * *

**Entry 8**

**Title: **Well look what the cat dragged in

**By: **Sex on Wheels

This is your ever present ruler, Sex on Wheels. And I will have you know that yes I am male, and yes I am single. So ladies, give me a call. I'd give you my number, but that would defeat the whole purpose of this. And besides, a guy has to have a little mystery to his game.

Guys, excellent work last week. I can hear the graduation bells from here.

Mr. Comatose, or should I call you Mister Spock because you certainly act like a Vulcan. Really? I've gotten teacher backing and I'm not interested in your pretentious writing and vocabulary so take it and go. Kay? I'm having a really shitty day so far and this certainly did not help my mood. So Gumby Girl got one thing wrong, who the fuck cares! We're human! We make mistakes! And (Walker) Texas Ranger fixed it so why the shit storm?

Rebellious, if you live up to your name, you could always just sneak out. The world always did need a few more ninjas. But just give it time, it'll blow over in no time. Until then, be cautious. And next time, don't get caught.

I'm off to dump this somewhere.

Sex on Wheels

* * *

**Entry 9**

**Title: **The Doctor is In!

**By: **Doctor Badass

And the doctor is in! Had to come and check out what the hell was going on when I found the intro on this thing. Rad as fuck, Sex on Wheels. And I'm definitely digging the name unlike the rest of these lame compadres.

Dudes, I got nothing else to say other than comp prog is so damn easy. I'll be hacking the main frame of the school by tomorrow. I mean, the security on the system is so bad that I could do this in my sleep. Ranger, what do you want for lunch next week?

I'm taking orders.

Doctor Badass

* * *

**Entry 10**

**Title: **What is the point in this

**By: **Lillith

I know we're supposed to use aliases. But I don't really care what all of you think of me, so I'll be using my real name on here. How's that for experimental, Mr. Sex on Wheels? Getting enough data for this? And well, I guess I'm better than these prudes because your name sounds just fine on my tongue. Want to come by my locker after school today? I'd love to see if you really live up to that name. And I'd be more than happy to…provide more data.

But anyways, Abaddon has fucked Gordon behind the bleachers twice this week and it's not even Tuesday yet. Dean Winchester if flaunting his singledom to every woman on the planet, not that I wouldn't tap that (I mean, have you seen those eyes?). Crowley is a supreme asshole and seems to think his classroom is Hell. Whoever made him king was dropping acid.

And Lisa and her pom poms are unbearable as always. She's flouncing around like an airhead as usual and I'm pretty sure she'll hate me now because I've insulted little old her. Oh such sorrow. I'm weeping. If you hear a rumor about me in the next few days, you can bet she started it. It's probably also true though. What can I say?

I like bragging about the shit I do.

All in all, senior year is already Hell and I'm loving every minute of it.

Lillith

* * *

**Entry 11**

**Title: **Stuck in the Quagmire of Parental Stigmas

**By: **The Rebellious One

Thanks for the suggestions guys, but the brothers are still being uncompromising dicks. I mean, I tried Gumby's advice and made them pie and everything! I make the best damn pie out there! Ugh. I think I'm just gonna have to stick it out. They're doing that thing where I'm completely grounded, but they won't say that I'm grounded so it just kinda simmers. Like, what is the fucking point of that?! All it does is piss me off and prove that my brothers are cowards!

Thanks to those with advice, though. I've got a couple friends sneaking me out on Friday to go to a couple underground scenes. So I won't go too crazy. But my all this proves is that my family consists of assholes and I can't wait to graduate next year so I can leave.

Doctor Badass, you have to throw in tater tots somewhere. Doesn't matter when, just give them! Those things are heaven!

Rebellious

* * *

**Entry 12**

**Title: **L is for Lesbian

**By: **Gumby Girl

Hello, Wednesday. Lovely start to my day, finding this. I love finding this and catching up on all the things you guys are doing. Wheels (because I refuse to mention the first part of your name), the only mystery left is how you let your ego get so big. Kidding. Rebellious, sorry it didn't work out. Hope you get free soon!

So there is this one thing I've been dying to tell you guys. I heard it on Sunday from a friend and this is one of the biggest things. There's this girl who just moved here this year. She's just a junior and she doesn't do anything extraordinary, but you're about to hear about her because she'll be making some…interesting waves in Lawrence. She asked out Gilda from theater. She asked out a girl.

A GIRL.

Guys, she's a LESBIAN! What the fuck?! I mean, how could a girl even like that? It's just wrong. So…wrong. I can't even imagine it. It goes against the Church and the Bible and just the natural order of things and WTF?!

And the worst part is that, guys, we share a locker room with her! Like, she can watch us change and everything and what if she's perving on us?! This is not okay! What if she gets a crush on one of us?! I mean, I'm a straight and I'm not okay with this. We need to do something about this. Now.

Gumby

* * *

**Entry 13**

**Title: **The fuck is wrong with people

**By: **Bite me

That's just nasty. I'm sorry, girl on girl is good for a show, but full time is just a bit much. Ugh. Guess I shouldn't be surprised when she starts showing up in the lockers. Someone's gotta teach the dyke the natural order to things. She's the one who brought this on herself. She's the one who chose to like pussy.

Bite Me

* * *

**Entry 14**

**Title: **The stupidity of the human mind astounds me

**By: **The Third Man

Honestly, you all are worse than Celine Dion and that's saying something. Does it really matter if the girl likes kissing girl? I mean, just yesterday I was kissing girl and boy (At the same time no less). So sue me, I'm bisexual. It is really a crime to like someone of the same gender? It doesn't mean that I'm going to fall in love with everyone I see, just as it doesn't mean that she will fall in love with every single girl she sees because she's a lesbian.

Gumby Girl, you're homophobic and it's really quite unattractive. I doubt that she would stare at someone as ugly as you. Go learn and put something in that diminutive airhead of yours. And while you're at it, clean out those gross stereotypes.

Bite Me. You are an asshole. That's all. I can't even begin to tell you how disgusting you are.

But anyways, her name is Charlie Bradbury. And she's a redhead. So why don't you change that title around a little bit, Gumby Girl? It might reflect on yourself just a little better. L is for Lover. And quite a good one at that if the rumors are to be believed. Gilda certainly thinks so.

Hmmm. I always did fancy redheads.

The Third Man

* * *

**Entry 15**

**Title: **Protecting what should not be defenseless

**By: **The Rebellious One

And let's continue with that thought, not the sick allusion to redheads, the one about defending Charlie. It wasn't her "choice" to like girls. That was how she was made and if we are made in God's image, then she was made perfectly. Charlie is perfect so you need to stop. She can't just turn it off because there is nothing to turn off. And there is nothing wrong with her! She's just like you and me, except she happens to like someone of the same gender. Who the fuck cares?!

It shouldn't be you. It's her life and it's her business, not ours! I swear to God, you touch her and I will personally come and find you and hunt you down.

Rebellious

* * *

**Entry 16**

**Title: **Cool your jets

**By: **Texas Ranger

Why don't we all just calm down? Alright? Rebellious made a good point in her entry. This isn't our business. This is Charlie's business. I've met her actually and she's a very sweet gal so please be kind. Don't forget that she's a person, not an idea.

And Doctor Badass, I happen to love fried chicken.

(Walker) Texas Ranger

* * *

**Entry 17**

**Title: **Is this a prologue?

**By: **Carver Edlund

Well, this wasn't what I was expecting when I picked up this poor little notebook (Wheels, I'll let you know that I found it in the boy's locker room, not at a JDZ sticker.). But wow. I like it. This has lots of promise. Lots of great ideas in here. Lots of notable characters and already the controversy and this is what, week 2?! This is great, Sex on Wheels! Aw man, someone should send this to a publisher. Real golden idea here.

Hey, so I'm an aspiring writer and would it be cool if I bounced story ideas off you guys, gave you a bit of a teaser or something and then see what happens? They'd probably be a paragraph or two long, nothing much.

Carver

* * *

**Entry 18**

**Title: **Strike One

**By: **Mr. Comatose

I warned that this would be a bad idea, Sex on Wheels. Only two hours ago, Charlie Bradbury stumbled into one of my classes, late because she was being harassed due to her sexual orientation. Luckily, a teacher stepped in before it could become physical, but she is still being relentlessly bullied for it and that is a million miles from okay.

This is because this project is propagating the information that she's a lesbian. Your damn journal is at fault! Thought I will admit that it's not just you, Sex on Wheels. Gumby Girl, you should be ashamed of what is happening to this girl because of you spreading this rumor around. You and your incessant gossiping are going to be the bane of her existence from now on. I hope you're satisfied.

You've now made it clear to anyone in this school of a different sexual orientation that they will be cruelly treated like this. You made an example of Charlie Bradbury and you destroyed her and any chance at normalcy in this school.

There are no words for how blindingly furious I am with you.

But it seems like you have been making a noble effort to defend her, so I'll do this; three strikes and I send this straight to Principal Naomi. You don't deserve this, but I want to give you the chance to make up for the damage you caused. Fix it. Or I will end this.

This is strike number one.

Mr. Comatose

And I see you still haven't fixed your error in the first entry.

* * *

**Entry 19**

**Title: **Lunch is served

**By: **Doctor Badass

So, the lunch menu for next week now reads.

Monday: Fried chicken and mashed potatoes

Tuesday: Pasta marinara

Wednesday: Hamburgers and tater tots

Thursday: Teriyaki chicken and fried rice

Friday: Nachos

Well, I adlibbed the rest because you uncooperative idiots didn't send me enough, but I got rid of the meatloaf at least. Any requests for next week? The menu is in our hands now.

Btw: Ya'll are sick for what you're saying about Charlie. She's a fucking badass girl and I will use my ninja skills on anyone who tries to harm her. Got it?

Doctor Badass

* * *

**Entry 20**

**Title: **Fanfiction fails

**By: **Captain of The Ship

Oh. My. God. This is better than fanfiction! Eeek! Mr. Comatose and Sex on Wheels, your unresolved sexual tension is amazing! I bet you know who each other are. I bet this is one giant elaborate ploy to hide your love! Oh. My. God! But what about Lillith?! The plot thickens! Is Mr. Comatose going to have to battle her for the hand of Sex on Wheels?! Or will Lillith bend beneath the weight of true love?! I mean, it's obviously true love! It always starts this way, with one hating the other and then gradually they learn to love each other until the dramatic reunion in the rain and then full romance blooms! Shipping name though, definitely would have to be Coma on Wheels.

And Rebellious sticking up for Charlie! This is amazing! I could just die! Will she ever admit to her true feelings, or will the society's cruel taunting at the hands of Gumby Girl beat her down?! And will she ever get the chance to extract her vengeance on Bite Me and Gumby Girl for damaging the reputation of the girl she loves?! AH! THE TENSION! I will ship the Rebellious Charlie to the end of my days!

Oh…and hi.

Captain of The Ship


	3. Week 3

Week 3

* * *

**Entry 21**

**Title: **Your Lord Speaks

**By:** Sex on Wheels

Dear Charlie,

I don't know if you're reading this. In some ways I hope that you aren't so you can't see some of the narrow minded things being said here. Some people are fucking idiots. But hey, that's what anonymity does to them apparently. In some ways I hope you are reading this so you can see all the people defending you. That being said, I wish you luck. This school can be as tough as nails to live in, but there are some of us which are genuinely nice. And know that we'll support you.

Love,

Sex on Wheels

Moving on, I am…not exactly sure what to make of the last entry, but I can assure you Captain of The Ship, there is no "unresolved sexual tension" between me and Mr. Comatose. There is no sexual tension period. I don't even really like the guy at the moment. He's trying to get me in trouble for my psych project. He's like the Joker to my Batman. I am so confused. How did this happen? What the hell is a shipping name? Why me and Mr. Comatose? This is so weird.

I'm so confused.

Comatose, duly noted. I think this is good actually. It will help keep people in line and prevent more crazy shit from happening. But dude, seriously, I think you're Spock. When he blows, he blows, and that was…that was intense. You, my Vulcan friend, are in need of some meditation.

Carver, go ahead. Anything goes here. And I gotta admit, bit intrigued. I have no idea what crazy shit you're gonna drop.

Doctor Badass, bacon cheeseburgers please! Those things are Heaven. Mmmm.

Sex on Wheels

* * *

**Entry 22**

**Title: **Chapter 1

**By: **Carver Edlund

A woman once fell in love with a robot.

And the robot fell in love with her.

When the robot's makers discovered that it had somehow gained emotions, they tried to take it back so they could fix it. They wanted to find the source of the malfunction, the evolution and get rid of it. They couldn't afford robots gaining sentience after all.

However, the woman ran with the robot to the ocean, terrified that they would change it and it would no longer love her. She couldn't bear the thought. Anything was better than that. So she tried to sink him to the bottom of the ocean, where they would never find him. Throwing him overboard, she screamed, "You're waterproof! You'll survive!"

Only, the robot grabbed her and drowned her with him.

Carver

* * *

**Entry 23**

**Title: **Helpless

**By: **Moose

Carver, that was awesome! I mean, that was really legitimately cool. I mean, it happened so fast so I was just kinda thrown around the entire time, but it didn't end how I thought it would at all. Just good writing all in all!

So, my brother's in a bit of a funk today and I just don't know what's wrong or how to cheer him up. I mean, he's completely closed himself off from me and his friends don't know what's wrong either. He's never been the most open of people, but this is ridiculous. Something is eating him alive and he won't stop being an idiot long enough to admit that he needs help!

I just…how do I help? He doesn't even want pie (Rebellious, make me some for him?). He LOVES pie. He won't talk to me and our dad is useless as usual. Fuck him. Ugh. I don't know what to do.

Moose

PS: Doctor Badass, could you put some salad somewhere in there? You know, something healthy.

* * *

**Entry 24**

**Title: **From One Badass Hacker to the Other

**By: **The Queen of Moondor

What's up, bitches? The Queen of Moondor has arrived and is here to liven up this boring ass party. Honestly, all you guys are doing is talking about how horrible everyone else is. Don't you have anything a little more…I don't know…productive to do? Seriously, all you're showing Sex on Wheels is how fucked up anonymity makes people. Why not give him a bit of good data, eh?

*Sigh* If only Uhura could see this. How horrified with you all she would be.

Oh and Doctor Badass, the administration seems to think I'm you because I got the strangest of emails from them today. Here's a lovely little snippet for you:

If you changed the menu for the cafeteria lunches during this week, we are telling you to stop. There will be serious consequences if you continue to hack the school. If you do not stop, this could result in suspension and eventually expulsion.

Looks like my record is catching up with me. *Sigh* I would tell you to stop, but I can already tell you won't (Usually I wouldn't either), so just don't get caught, Doctor Badass. I can tell you how bad that is. And since I'm taking your blame might as well request some tacos. Those tacos better be the best damn tacos I have ever tasted by the way.

The Queen of Moondor

* * *

**Entry 25**

**Title: **What is a Vulcan?

**By: **Mr. Comatose

Captain of the Ship, I must also admit that I'm quite confused. What is a shipping name and why do I have unresolved sexual tension with Sex on Wheels? What have we done? Apparently less than I thought because apparently he doesn't like me. I'm wounded; I thought this was the start to a beautiful relationship, Sex on Wheels.

Though I'm glad that you see it my way. This system will help to limit the "crazy shit" as you so… eloquently stated and I would be only too happy to monitor it. Though I'd encourage anyone to call out what they feel is unacceptable.

However, there is one thing that concerns me, Sex on Wheels. I don't understand that reference. What is a Vulcan? Who is Spock? Are we really that alike? All these terms are so confusing.

Mr. Comatose

* * *

**Entry 26**

**Title: **A recap of the weekend

**By: **Gumby Girl

Well, pardon me for asserting an opinion. You all don't have to have your little pep rally against me. I can see that I messed up. I just don't think it's right is all. You can have your opinion and I can have mine. And I'm not the only one, so why don't you mention Bite Me too?!

Though I do agree with you on one thing, Captain of The Ship? Whaaaaaa? I'm so confused. What romance am I standing in the way of?

Anyways, Alastair is back. And he's being an ass about the entire thing, but he's back just in time for the game this week! And it looks like they're going to let him play! Whoo! Now we have a fighting chance because without him, our team is complete shit. Honestly, it's a wonder our team didn't just quit already.

But come see the cheerleaders at the game, this Friday! We've got an awesome new routine and new outfits and everything! We're gonna be ass kicking and awesome! And Lisa's got a great new routine for us!

Two more things. One, Meg got arrested this weekend. She was doing something with her new bf and the cops got them. She came to school with a black eye and everything! Anyone know what happened there?! I hear there were drugs and booze involved, but that sounds about like anything involving Meg these days.

Oh, and a final word of gossip that I caught. Apparently they're hunting for whoever changed the menu this week. They thought it was someone else, apparently the Queen of Moondor, but it wasn't. So I don't know how far into the week we'll get without them changing it back. Careful, Doctor Badass! Oh, and could you put smoothies in when you get the chance? Totally in agreement with Moose about the healthy food. I need to stay fit for cheerleading!

Gumby

* * *

**Entry 27**

**Title: **Some women need to get their lives together

**By:** The Third Man

Gumby Girl, I thought we'd discussed your little homophobic problem. I mean, yes you do have your right to your opinion, but you don't when it tramples on the health and safety of someone else. And that includes me. So fuck you. I guess the lesson didn't take. Well, that's alright. I guess intelligence isn't for everyone.

Now the issue with Meg. She was caught with Lucifer on Saturday at a party with his…less civilized associates. She was completely trashed AND high. Lucifer was completely using her. It was only going to be a few minutes before he started yanking her clothes off or she started giving a strip tease.

The cops crashed the party and she was arrested. At the station, they cops kindly called her parents and now she is forbidden from ever seeing Lucifer again. Like that'll last long. Meg is a bit of a…loose cannon, but she's really…she's really…hell I can't even think of a redeeming factor to her.

The girl's a demon.

The Third Man

* * *

**entry does it even fucking matter at this point**

**title: **a note from the observance of a drifter

**by: **esau's legacy

i've never understood why people say that i'm unobservant, that i'm stupid. i'm not even that blond (that was a joke). perhaps i'm not that wise in school smarts, but who really needs to know what the square root of pi is anyways? it's not school smarts that help you survive in life. those are just hoops we're required to jump through while we're here. they don't matter. what really matters in the end is your eyes. what you notice is what you can work with, what you can actually use. school doesn't show you how to pick apart a lie and a back story until all that's left is person. school doesn't teach you how to notice things.

i notice so much more than they realize. it's hard not to notice the little things now, the disapproving appraising looks that people give me as i walk through the halls because they heard something, the barely there eyes of my father because he looks at me and sees someone else, those sad eyes of my brother because i fucked up again.

i don't do this usually.

i don't play the victim. i don't like playing the victim. it seems pointless and self-pitying and weak. so fucking weak. i don't let myself do this because if i start pitying myself, then i'll never stop. i'll never stop looking at the way my dad looks at my brother and glazes past me like i'm not there. most days it's easy to pretend like it's not happening, like i'm not just the son that's there, that's barely passing his classes. most days i can smother it. most days i can smother the urges for another hit, another drink.

but, i can't keep ignoring it. it's just time to face facts. i'm a disappointment. i'm a failure. and nothing will ever change that. my dad just isn't wasting his time on me anymore. he's found the one among the family that's gonna get out of here. and i'm just not him.

sometimes i like to imagine what would have happened if i hadn't been born, that age old question of would the world be better off without me. i always wanted to know, like that one guy from it's a wonderful life. maybe my family wouldn't have paid for my mistakes. maybe they'd be happier. maybe they'd be whole.

but in the end, i guess it really doesn't matter. i guess i don't really want that. i'd be too scared to find out if they were really better off with me.

i would be too scared that i would take one look at them and say, "shoot me. they shoot horses, don't they?"

esau's legacy

* * *

**Entry 29**

**Title: **The biggest what in the history of whats

**By: **Knife Collection

Well, I was prepared to take this whole thing by storm, but apparently that's not going to happen. esau's legacy, are you alright? I mean, I know this must sound strange coming from someone you don't even know and it's hardly appropriate following what you've said, but can I help somehow? Can I do something? Would you like someone to talk to? Ugh, some help please? I'm out of my depth here and I'm not sure what to say. And what do you say to that?!

I think I may just sign off because I have no idea what to say now.

Knife Collection

* * *

**Entry 30**

**Title: **Why am I helping someone else?

**By: **Lillith

Well, wasn't that just a lovely look into the depths of a tortured soul? I'm positively reveling in the misfortune. I'm just going to call you Esau because your name is much too pretentious to write out all the time. Really, how biblical are you trying to be?

Esau, you're going to spend your entire life disappointing people. You always will. Sorry if that's not a comforting thought, but that's how it is with everyone. I'm a realist, not an optimist. You can't make everyone happy. You just have to suck it up and spit in their eyes when they try to look at you bad because otherwise you're going to get eaten alive.

I mean, my first boyfriend Adam dumped me for some slut named Eve. I caught them both in bed and after that it was a matter of him grabbing his pants and running away while shouting that he was through with me. Well, he no longer goes here now. Neither does she. I did what I wanted, now I'm happy and screw whoever tries to say otherwise. You only live one so why not enjoy the ride because we're all headed to Hell in the end.

Fuck what people say. You've got to do whatever the fuck makes you feel best because otherwise you'll spend the rest of your life trying to help others with their shit and you'll end up miserable.

And why the fuck do I have to bend beneath true love? Can't they just get a ladder and climb over me? I never did mind a little bad luck.

Lillith

* * *

**Entry 31**

**Title: **Empathy via the written word

**By: **The Rebellious One

Well, looks like I missed a lot. Alright, so an explanation for all those who don't speak fandom. A ship is a pair someone wants to end up together…romantically. So Captain of The Ship wants Mr. Comatose and Sex on Wheels to fall in love and she wants me and Charlie to fall in love. Shipping names are a combination of names usually that designate which pair they want. Hence, Coma on Wheels and The Rebellious Charlie. Usually people don't ship REAL PEOPLE though! Seriously, that's just kinda weird and no. Please. Stop.

Carver, that was so cool! Definitely not expecting the end. Please continue! Or will you just be doing more shorts like that? Either way, I can't wait to see more of what you write! That seemed totally awesome.

Esau (Your name is easier this way), I actually feel like I can understand. I come from a big family and as the rebellious one, I'm always getting upstaged by my brothers and sometimes it's easy to feel invisible and unimportant. I hope everything is okay with you because I know it sucks and I've been there. If you ever feel the need to talk, just drop us a line.

And Lillith, I am not sure that's the greatest life lesson. I mean, yes you should enjoy life, but fucking people over doesn't really help anyone but yourself. And especially because you just admitted to forcing Adam to leave. Just putting that out there.

Oh, my hand is cramping and I want write more but I've got no more motivation. So sleepy. I'll just dump this now.

Rebellious

* * *

**Entry 32**

**Title: **A proposition

**By: **Money and Silk Sheets

Well, this looks like quite the interesting item, Sex on Wheels. I'll tell you that I have no real interest in writing in this; doesn't really suit me. But I do have a proposition for you in regards to it. Meet me next Thursday at 4 at the Starbucks down the street and we could work on getting this to a bigger audience. I know some people who could get this on the web, on the school servers, on any domain you very well damn please. And I would be glad to help…for a price.

So you know, if you're interested, just write down if you're coming or slip me a note. I'll keep an eye out for it.

Money and Silk Sheets

* * *

**Entry 33**

**Title: **Would you like a menu?

**By: **Doctor Badass

Sorry dudes, been running around a lot this week. Parents are insisting I finish college apps right now. But seriously, fuck em. I've got a couple more weeks. Why can't I wait until then?! I mean, I've already finished all the interesting apps. I don't care about these ones.

Moondor! Will do. They won't ever catch me, but lemme know if they start pestering you more. I'd hate for a lovely queen such as yourself to take all the fame for my heroic deeds.

Your Menu for next week!

Monday: Tacos

Tuesday: Bacon Cheeseburgers

Wednesday: Salad Bar

Thursday: Smoothies (Provided by the local Jamba Juice)

Friday: Nachos

Alright, mis compadres, there's your lunch schedule for next week. Keep sending more requests my way. I'll keep putting them in and eventually the man'll probably find me but 'til then, hell yeah! I love doing this shit.

Doctor Badass

* * *

**Entry 34**

**Title: **I am so lost

**By: **Moose

I don't know what to do about my brother. I haven't seen him like this in a long time and I'm freaking out. I just don't know what to do.

He's drinking again.

I mean, he drinks regularly, but not like it's the only thing goddamn holding him together. Not like this. I know he's coping and I know he'll pull through it, but I just haven't seen him like this in awhile and I don't know what happened. He won't tell me. He won't tell anyone!

I can't get him to snap out of it and Dad just disappeared again last night and I just don't know what to do. We're all alone and what if the money runs out again? My brother is trying so hard to keep us fed. Who am I kidding, to keep me fed. He doesn't care about himself at all. He won't take any of that money for himself. He'll spend it all on me and lie to my face. He'll say he's fine, but he's not. Nothing is fine. Dad can't do this to us now. We can't handle this…I don't know what to do.

Someone help.

Moose


	4. Week 4

Week 4

* * *

**Entry 35**

**Title: **And that's a wrap on last week

**By: **Sex on Wheels

Carver, keep the stories coming! That was fucking awesome! Man, I'd watch the shit out of that if you made it into a movie. I mean, I've always been a fan of sci-fi (could care less about the romance) so bring it on! Make the movie! I would read it if you wrote it, but…books and me don't get along so well. Anyways, keep 'em coming.

Comatose, you are banned forever from this Journal simply because you don't know who Spock is. Go search Star Trek and watch the first season. Now. Forsake all sense of purpose other than Star Trek. You're getting an education. And go watch the movies, the old ones. Skip 1. SKIP 1. 3 is necessary since you're Spock. Man, most of the odd ones are just shit. But Wrath of Khan and Voyage Home are great. Go and educate yourself, my young padawan. You aren't allowed to write in here until you tell me who the bridge crew of the Enterprise is, Original Series.

Money and Silk Sheets, the entire point of this is pseudonymity (Is _this_ correct, Mr. Comatose?). If I met you, we'd both lose that and I'd prefer not to so sorry, but no way in hell. You'll have to get your money fix somewhere else because this is the only market I need.

Moose, give your brother some space. He's probably dealing with some crap at school. Just give him time to cool off. And it sounds like this isn't the first time your dad has done this. Your brother probably has everything under control. You should give him some credit if he's kept you alive for this long. Trust him. It sounds like he's earned it.

Doctor Badass, menu looks great! Can we just keep that on repeat, minus the smoothies. Ew. Fruit. I recoil at the thought of healthy food. And don't even mention college apps. God, I don't even want to think of those things.

Sex on Wheels

* * *

**Entry 36**

**Title: **The earth is on a heliocentric revolution

**By: **The Rebellious One

My eldest brother came home for the game on Friday (School spirit. Yay.) and I'm already wishing he would leave. I hate him so much. He just expects me to act and be a certain way and I know that I can't be like that. He expects me to be my other brother; my perfect, Grade-A, mindless brother, slave to the family and their whims. And I can't do that! I'm a fucking failure for him and the rest of our family and I don't care anymore.

Fuck him and his rules and his wants. What about me for once?! I'm sick of hearing about _his_ mission, _his_ purpose! The entire fucking world does not revolve him and his shit! He's the one who fucked up our family so why can't he just leave already?! He's the one who can't even bother to come home for more than a week every couple years! He's the one who's destroying our family! Half of us aren't even welcome home anymore! This is his fault! I'm done with him! I can't even talk about how pissed I am with him!

I think I'm gonna get drunk and do something stupid this week. I'm in the mood to fuck shit up and nothing fucks up my family like drinking. Screw the consequences.

Alastair, if you're here, I heard you're selling. Wanna hook me up? I'd rather destroy myself than let him do it.

Rebellious

* * *

**Entry 37**

**Title: **A fix by any other name's just as sweet

**By: **Money and Silk Sheets

That's too bad, Sex on Wheels. I could have made this so easy for you. You get more writers and more data. I get my money and well…there could have been some fantastic sex as well involved if you were hot. And just so you know, I don't take being made a fool of kindly though. If you had blown me off, that would have been fine, but you had to throw in the bit on money.

You are sadly mistaken if money is my only fix.

I'll have you know that I thoroughly enjoy revenge as well.

Money and Silk Sheets

* * *

**Entry 38**

**Title: **This is a terrible feeling

**By: **Gumby Girl

I'm stuck between being happy and sad and I hate it. This is such a weird limbo and I don't know how to get out of it.

I mean, I'm happy because my parents have finally chilled for the time being. And we kicked ass at the game on Friday! Fuck yeah! The boys won 24-13 even though Alastair got kicked off the team and the cheerleaders were fantastic as always. Oh, our team is so going to win competition this year! Like seriously, huge loss if you weren't there.

And I'm sad because I finally found out what happened between Dean and Cassie from over the summer. I'm usually happy when I figure out what happened, another mystery unraveled, but this was nothing I was prepared for. I'm kinda in shock honestly because this is so uncharacteristic of both of them. I just… I didn't expect this. At all. Dean's not the one who broke it off actually. It was Cassie.

He told her that he loved her. Dean Winchester told her that he LOVED her. He dropped the fucking L word for her!

And then she broke it off because it was too much for her. She didn't want to get in too deep and she broke it off with him because of that. If anyone has commitment issues, it's Dean and for him to get that shoved right back in his face... And then last week he tried to fix it with her and she just told him to stay away from her. Poor Dean. I can't even imagine what that's like.

Gumby

* * *

**Entry 39**

**Title: **Chapter 2

**By: **Carver Edlund

A pair of siblings were spelunking through a cave when the sister tripped and fell. The brother, caring that he was, stopped to help her. Only, he discovered her ankle was broken and that she could not be moved without making it worse.

"Get out of here," his sister told him, but he shook his head and stayed. He couldn't leave her.

Two weeks later, another spelunker found their equipment in the cavern. But that wasn't all that he found. In the center of the room was a rock formation he'd never seen before, what looked like two people leaning up against each other. He called it "The Siblings."

I can't believe that's what actually happened. Dean never told anyone, not even his brother (And they're weirdly close). His friends have been going crazy, trying to figure out what's wrong and he hasn't told any of them. Thanks for the intel.

Carver

* * *

**Entry 40**

**Title: **You have my reluctant appreciation

**By: **Mr. Comatose

Sex on Wheels, I'm afraid that I haven't had time to watch anything but the first episode. There hasn't been time to watch anything else, but I am positive that Spock is an excellent figure to be compared to so thank you. I think that you would be more like Kirk, easily ruled by emotions, with a rather…impulsive personality. You would need it to create this, though you did seem to put some thought into this.

And I appreciate the endeavors in consideration your grammar, even though I suspect that they were merely sarcastic in nature. However, that is still not grammatically correct. And I realize that you will never change the error you made within the first entry so I ask that you stop mocking me with it and your lack of grammatical talent.

I wanted to thank you, however. Thanks to this journal, I was able to save my sister from doing anything stupid in her anger. So I thank you for that. It would have been catastrophic in the eyes of my family if she had gotten drunk or had reached out to Alastair as she'd promised. And for future reference, please don't encourage such destructive behavior of hers. Our family is not as forgiving as you are and I would hate for her to face them in such a way. She's not yet experienced them in their wrath yet.

Carver Edlund, I also found your writing to be interesting, a fascinating mix of speculative and science fiction. A decent job overall. However, the way you wrote this segment left much to be desired as surely people would have come looking for them sooner if they didn't return home or if their equipment needed to be returned and it never was. Why didn't the brother go and get help? The sister could have waited. This isn't properly explained and leaves a great deal of plot hole to be tripped in.

Mr. Comatose

* * *

**Entry 41**

**Title: **Harmony is possible

**By: **Texas Ranger

So Mr. Comatose, what have we learned from this? It is indeed possible to have a good use for this. So maybe not all of it's good, that happens everywhere. So please stop trying to turn us in. We're trying to make this good, so please. And you sister, who I'm assuming is Rebellious. Is she okay? Or Rebellious, rather, are you okay?

On another note, Carver that was awesome! And wow, what a great critique. I mean, so in depth for just a couple paragraphs.

Doctor Badass, I'm requesting more chicken. Roasted this time! With baked potatoes fully loaded. Nothing tastes better than a good meal that reminds me of my mother's cooking.

Texas Ranger

* * *

**Entry 42**

**Title: **Meg Masters and her fine ass

**By: **Bite Me

You know how everyone says that Lisa Braeden is the best fuck here at school? That's a lie. That's the biggest fucking lie I ever heard. She's got experience, sure, but that's it. She doesn't know how to really get a guy going. Lisa's good when you're in the mood for a night on the town, movies and dinner and then going back to her place while her parents are out. She's like cheap ass beer that only gives a slight buzz.

Meg Masters is the best. She is the motherfucking vodka of the sex spectrum. I swear to God she took lessons or something because she gets me every single fucking time. She has without a doubt the finest fucking ass anyone has ever seen. Now that is one thing I would get all over if I could. I mean, seriously. And she's into all this kinky shit, bondage and other crap. Lisa is vanilla as hell, but Meg.

She's a wild bitch under the sheets.

Bite Me

* * *

**Entry 43**

**Title: **Wow

**By: **Moose

Well that was not the objectification of women at all. Bite Me, I'm a guy and even I know that's not okay. I feel bad for whatever woman you end up with. Or rather, I think you're going to end up alone because no woman will ever want to get within ten feet of you and your disgusting self. Ugh, people like you disgust me. You know, I find it kinda amazing that you managed to right that much because you seem to lack the amount of brain cells necessary for that.

Thanks for the tip, Sex on Wheels. Yah, my brother's doing okay. And he's keeping us above water for now. I don't know how, but he is. And he's still kinda moping, but he's doing better.

Moose

* * *

**Entry 44**

**Title: **Fuck you

**By: **Hell's Finest

I've seen this for awhile, especially since that lovely unicorn Mr. Comatose tried to damn you guys. Now, I have no choice to but to interfere. Yay.

Moose, don't get your pretty little words in a twist with worry. Women like Meg have long learned that the world is crawling with assholes like Bite Me. It's not like we aren't used to it. There are creeps everywhere. We've learned to be a little more thick skinned than most people think we are. We can stand up for ourselves. And thus, in the name of all women, everywhere, particularly (can't believe I'm saying this) Lisa Braedon and Meg Masters, fuck off, Bite Me. I hope you jump off a building and end up waist deep in ice in the the ninth of circle of Hell. Go screw yourself you Grade A asshole. Heaven knows, you won't be screwing me.

Hell's Finest

* * *

**Entry 45**

**Title: **You're all apocalypse bound

**By: **The King of Hell

What the hell do you brats think you're doing?! This isn't Wall Street! You can't just pass this around like some second-rate stock and expect it to go unnoticed! You're lucky that I picked this up and not a teacher who would actually turn it in! That's right, the first teacher has found The Journal (You really should have stuck with The Notebook because this is just as sappy and overdone with teen angst.) and it won't be long until the next one finds it.

Mr. Sex on Wheels (Wonderful name by the way. I can hear the overcompensation from here.), you need to stop this now. I don't know who dropped you on your head as a kid, but you must have some shred of knowledge stuck in that cranium of yours. This is dangerous and you should realize this by now. All of you are emotionally constipated. Half of you admit to drinking and drugs and are so homophobic you really shouldn't be given the right to vote. I'm moving to England once the lot of you turn eighteen. One of your posters is the school hacker (Enchiladas please). Another is so addicted to her gossip it's a wonder how she thinks since she's probably talking about the mindless details of Dean Winchester's sex life the entire day through. One of you has a grudge against Celine Dion and that's just sacrilege. And another of you is obviously suicidal and I am technically under obligation from the state to turn this in. I won't because I have no proof of who anyone is except for Lilith and love, that is a stupid move. I can promise you that if someone else finds this, you will be interrogated faster than you can blink.

So please, shut this bloody contraption down.

But don't forget. Enchiladas.

King of Hell

* * *

**Entry 46**

**Title: **What is with assholes this week?!

**By: **Gumby Girl

That last post. I can't fucking even look at that last post. It's like Mr. Comatose turned into a snarky asshole teacher. And I'm not OBSESSED with gossip! I just like being informed and knowing what's going on! That is my thing and I'm damn good at it! So fuck you! You're worse than half the people in here, throwing around oppressive and demeaning shit like that at us! You're the one who's insulting us! You said we're emotionally constipated, well maybe there's a reason for that and you are not helping!

You know what, you're just as bad as us, if not worse! So stop! If anyone finds out it's you, they'll find how you insulted students and how you let this go one time so you're just as bad as us! You can't claim ignorance anymore because you're just as involved! You have no right to do this! Get the fuck out of this journal!

Damn, and I was having such a good day.

Gumby Girl

* * *

**Entry 47**

**Title: **Entrance!

**By: **Knife Collection

Alright, getting the fucking amazing entrance I wanted now! Bam! Enter freak with the knife collection!

There, now I'm satisfied. I've gotten my good entrance after the flop that was last week. God, why is it that I can never find this until Friday? This is in such high demand now, it's ridiculous!

And let me tell you something, King of Hell, you don't scare us. You can play the teacher card all you want, but you're on our turf now and that means you've got no power. This is our creation, so we control it. Not you. You're just another anonymous writer too scared to show their own face. You're just as bad as the rest of us. You may want us to shut down, but let me tell you. If _this _journal gets shut down, then a dozen others will pop up without fail because the problem's already started and it can't be stopped. You're not doing anything, you egotistical prick. You're just poking a sleeping bear.

And really, _King of Hell_? You think Sex on Wheels is bad, but you? You're the one declaring yourself the King. The only thing you're king of is the scum on the bottom of your own overinflated ego. Perhaps I'll just have to pop that bubble with one of my knives. How does that sound?

Stop threatening us. Now.

Because we may not be able to vote yet, but there's sure as hell a lot more us than you.

Knife Collection

* * *

**Entry 48**

**Title: **Fucking Enchiladas

**By: **Doctor Badass

Damn, Knife Collection. Now that was badass! Remind me to never get on your bad side because I'm not sure what would happen. I could probably take ya, but ya know. I respect a girl with an attitude. Alright, here's your menu for the next week based on reception of this week's menu.

Monday: Roast Chicken with Loaded Baked Potatoes

Tuesday: Burgers and Tater Tots

Wednesday: Salad Bar

Thursday: Enchiladas

Friday: Nachos and Sundaes

Alright, the great and mighty Doctor Badass has escaped yet another week without being caught. Has anyone heard from Queen of Moondor? I wanna make sure she hasn't been getting any more of my mail. I take great pride in it and want to hang it up in my room.

Doctor Badass

* * *

**Entry 49**

**Title: **You scratch my back, I'll claw yours

**By: **The Rebellious One

Damn it. Of all the fucking things you could pull, being here is one of the worst! I know who you are, Mr. Comatose. And I swear to God and every fucking thing under the sky, you try and stop me again and I will reveal who you are and let all of these people come after you for trying to stop this. You don't fucking own me so back the fuck off!

I am my own person and you don't get to run my life for me just like all of our other shitty brothers! Get the fuck out of here!

Rebellious

* * *

**Entry 50**

**Title: **Fuck yeah

**By:** Dean Winchester

Someone pushed the dyke into a trashcan during lunch. It was fucking awesome. Like seriously though, she ran away and I'm pretty sure she was crying.

I know I'm supposed to use an alias or whatever, but Lilith isn't and I just had to personally give props to whoever did that because that was pure awesome.

Dean


	5. Week 5

Week 5

* * *

**Entry 51**

**Title: **This is actually pretty short

**By: **Sex on Wheels

Mr. Comatose, I'm glad we could be of help. Is she alright? Or, Rebellious, I guess I should be asking that to you? Are you alright? What happened exactly? I mean, last time you wrote, you said you were about to go do something stupid, like Indiana Jones and the Crystal Skull (or whatever that shit remake was called) stupid. And seriously, don't get involved with Alastair. That will be the worst fucking decision you ever make. Trust me.

Sex on Wheels

* * *

**Entry 52**

**Title: **Screw the witty titles, I'm pissed

**By: **The Rebellious One

Wow, Dean. I knew you were an asshole, but I never knew you were that big of an asshole. I am so disgusted by you right now, like I want to go take a shower simply because I've talked with you. I can't believe you attached your name to this. I mean, Lilith is understandable, but I thought you had at least a little bit of brain! This is barbaric, how you're talking about her. She is a human being and you said she deserved to be dumped in a trash can.

You. Vile. Fucking. Bastard.

You are homophobic trash and you can bet that I will never EVER talk to you again. I can't even begin to write how deeply disappointed I am with you, with this entire fucking school. I mean, Alastair was the one who dumped her in. Alastair! You hate that bastard! How the hell can you even begin to agree with what he's done?! Charlie is your friend! This is absolute bullshit. I wish I knew what you were doing because this is crap and you're crap and this entire situation is crap!

Charlie is a good person. She and Gilda are happy. Why do you have to try and take this away from her? I don't understand. This doesn't make sense. You're not making sense. I want so hard to believe that this is false, but you're just so full of shit at the moment, Dean. I can't. You're pissed off at so many people lately and I'm starting to think that's your only setting.

And Captain of The Ship, if I see you turn this into a romantic tangent, I will rip your pages out of this Journal, rules or not! There is no sexual tension here, there is me defending someone because she damn well deserves it and Dean Winchester i an asshole!

Ugh, I have more on my brothers but I can't even write about that right now, I'm so angry about this. And now that Mr. Comatose has figured out who I am, I don't even know whether I'll be able to rant about my family. This all pisses me off so much.

The Rebellious One

* * *

**Entry 53**

**Title: **I for Innocent

**By: **Gumby Girl

Guys, I talked to Dean the other day. He's saying he didn't write it and he's trying to find whoever did. And I'm sorta wanting to believe him. I mean, I know Dean. He can be a jerk, but he's actually a genuinely nice guy when he means it. He wouldn't do something like this. He's friends with her. He was upset about the entire thing. That couldn't have been Dean. I won't believe it.

I won't.

You can't make me.

God, can't he catch a break? First the whole Cassie break up thing and now this.

In other news, Alastair has been suspended for the next two days. I mean, I'm still kinda unsure about the whole lesbian thing, but I don't think this is okay to treat someone like this. Alastair is going too far, has been going too far for a long time. I'm glad he's gone! He's an asshole and I'm rooting for you, Charlie!

Actually, that entire group is in a lot of trouble. Something is eating at Castiel for sure. He's forgotten homework twice last week and once today. And this is Castiel Novak, Harvard-bound Castiel Novak! Something is going on there. Not sure what. Maybe he's just worried about Charlie? I don't know. I don't know the guy well, but everyone seems to be in a rut and it worries me.

It's only Monday and it already seems like everyone is falling apart.

Gumby

* * *

**Entry 54**

**Title: **Invasion of the Name Snatchers

**By: **Moose

Dean would not write that. EVER. I know him. And he wouldn't do that. Not in a million years would he ever insult Charlie for her sexuality. They're friends, first of all, and when it happened, he was one of the first to comfort her. He took care of her, made sure she got cleaned up with what he had before Gilda and her other friends ushered her off.

But he made sure she was okay.

And by the way, he's also been suspended for beating the shit out of Alastair for it happening. After school yesterday he gave Alastair the ass kicking of a lifetime. So don't you dare think for one second that that is Dean Winchester. Because no way in hell is it him. Dean wouldn't do that!

Sorry, I just can't have you all believing he's terrible when he's actually not. Because the rest of his friends and I are pissed about this imposter, whoever it is.

So, Dear Imposter (I refuse to call you Dean because you aren't him), I hope you're reading this.

Because we have weapons. And we will find you.

Knife Collection isn't the only one who can make threats.

Moose

* * *

**Entry 55**

**Title: **Is Annikan an acceptable example?

**By: **Hell's Finest

Calm down there, Moose. We get it, you're taking it personal. That's great for you, you probably oversized musclehead. And normally I'd encourage it because it's kinda entertaining, but really, that seems like Dean. I know him too and when he's drunk or he's high, he can be an asshole. And I mean, aside from the whole…drama with Alastair. I can't really call it drama…aside from the motherfucking shit storm of all shit storms that went down with Alastair last year, they got along great.

It could just be that Dean is finally going darkside agiain. It's not unheard of. You may be one of those innocent until guilty lawyer-types, but when you've been in the world I have, everyone's guilty of something. Perhaps he's using this crime to hide something else.

And oh dear, what's wrong with little old Castiel? Did his calculator batteries fall out?

Hell's Finest

* * *

**Entry 56**

**Title: **Blond with brains

**By: **Lilith

I find myself in agreement with Hell's Finest and I must say that I love your name, dear. Positively wicked. Last year, Dean was… a wild thing, always losing himself to drugs or drink or sex. Mmmm. Those were some good nights. And after Alastair on the night when shit went down, Dean would be completely against same-sex relations or whatever you wanna call it (Even if he's never told anyone what happened, sex had to be involved.). It's natural and it's understandable.

But it does raise the question of why Dean was with Alastair in the first place. I must admit that I haven't thought Dean was straight for a long time. Not gay obviously. Maybe somewhere in the middle? Our lovely asshole Third Man is bisexual. Probably along those lines. Like Hell's Finest said, one crime to cover up another. In that case, Dean might be lashing out, nervous about the whole thing. Or it could warrant that the writer Dean Winchester is not the actual Dean Winchester.

Though the language is a bit crude for Dean. I mean, he curses like it's no one's business, but that was just gratuitous and classless. No, Dean's a little more high class than that. Just a little though.

I know you're gaping, but there are some brains to this bitch. I know exactly what I'm doing and what's going on in people's heads. You have to learn to be manipulative somehow and a psych class or two doesn't hurt.

Oh, and I know this is last week's news, but I'll have you know that my ass is far better than Meg's. And I'm a much better fuck than she is. Just ask anybody.

And Doctor Badass, would you mind putting some French fries on the menu somewhere. Those things are deep fried crack.

Lilith

* * *

**Entry 57**

**Title: **Winchesters

**By: **Bite Me

If it really isn't Winchester, why doesn't he just get his ass on here and say that it's not? I mean, it looks like his handwriting and everything. I've shared enough classes with him to know. And Winchester is a dick. I think it runs in the family cause have you met his little bro? Sam's a smart ass who needs someone to beat him down until he knows what's right and what's not. Or just to get him out of here completely. That little shit.

But Winchester would write that. And I'm gonna need proof that it ain't him.

Bite me

* * *

**Entry 58**

**Title: **Lord, give me the strength

**By: **The Third Man

If I sigh at your stupidity anymore I will die from lack of oxygen. Use your head. If Dean is already writing in here then it he wrote that it wasn't him, we'd recognize the writing immediately. Dean is in here somewhere most likely and that's why he can't respond to it. I know Dean can be an asshole, but he's not that big of one. And he would never approve of Alastair. It's been pointed out so many times by the people writing before me it's a wonder that it's not tattooed on that model forehead of his. It's uncharacteristic of Dean because he hates Alastair's guts big time. It's not him. Someone is framing him.

And you, my idiotic friend are certainly not helping matters. Why don't you crawl under a rock and just disappear for the rest of the year? At least that way if you're not a senior, then I won't have to deal with you next year.

And I hope Dean never figures out who you are because you are in for the beating of a life time for insulting and threatening Sam like that and I might help him. Probably just because you're an asshole, though Sam certainly doesn't deserve being treated like that. Sam is a brilliant kid and you deserve whatever retribution Dean decides to bring down upon you.

And dear old Castiel is doing fine now. There was a bit of a family emergency that got sorted out. Don't worry your pretty little head about it, Hell's Finest. Wouldn't want the heat getting to you now, no? Hellfire has such a nasty way of doing that to a person.

The Third Man

* * *

**entry to hell**

**title: **i wish i had choked on you

**by: **esau's legacy

i don't remember the nights well. i don't think anyone remembers them well. back then, we were all keyed up on blood and adrenaline and high off life and each other and the coke and the sensation that we were drowning beneath layers and layers and layers of skin. we were all so lost in one another and it was better than anything anyone could offer.

when they were out of it, everyone seemed to like my back best. the feel of the scars against the fingers was always the greatest feeling they'd tell me. one of them told me it looked beautiful one time. no one ever said that. it was always something; mountains amid the desert, a pollock on the skin, a mutherfucking metaphor for life; but it was never beautiful. not before that.

but he was stoned out of his mind so it's kinda hard to believe him. i'm pretty sure i cried because no one had ever said that to me before. it was good.

and then one of the girls choked. she backed out when he got the morphine and ran. everyone else followed her lead and left. but not me. at the time, i thought it was because i was stronger than them. that's bullshit. i was the weakest, too scared and weak to leave and live without. so in the end it was always us two after everyone had bolted or gone to die. wouldn't my dad have been proud to see me shooting up like a cheap whore? he'd know, he's bought enough. long term with some bitch named milligan. dad doesn't think we know, but i do. i'm pissed at him for it too.

and he was a demon so terrifyingly beautiful in the desolation of some burned out fucked up shack. and every night i would sob, tell him I was sorry because if anyone had the power to save me, it was him. i was so pathetic and he just let me keep going, kept saving me and damning me even further at the same time. it felt best when he damned me, fucked me hard into the mattress. and we'd shout obscenities until we were hoarse, but we would never say each other's names. we weren't under the illusion of love. we used each other and that was it.

that was fucking it. don't let anyone tell you different.

i prefer not to remember the nights, but sometimes they come back full force and leave me breathless for days, unable to move or to think or breathe. i can't breathe and i can't fix it. i can't fix anything.

i'm going to die. this will kill me.

and i'm perfectly okay with that.

esau's legacy

* * *

**Entry 60**

**Title: **Chapter 3

**By: **Carver Edlund

The greatest love story is actually that of the alphabet. A long time ago, the letters were in love with each other. And though the letters eventually grew stationary in our rigid alphabet, we can still hear their stories in the language. The letters that long to be nearest to each other are the ones that sound the best together.

The story of "Q" and "U" and the story "E" and "I" are the greatest love stories, stories of a fierce love that would never change no matter the circumstances and of a pair who changed and broke almost every rule to be together.

And poor "X" was forever alone.

Esau, man. I think you really need to talk to someone or get some sort of help. The teacher from last week was right on one thing and that was that we need to do something about this because you're veering dangerously close to suicide.

And that is not okay. SOS. I'm bad at this. I don't know what to say.

Carver

* * *

**Entry 61**

**Title: **Would You Like Fries With That?

**By: **Doctor Badass

Dudes, what the hell are your problems?! Dean did not write the damn note. He said it himself and therefore you believe him because this screwed up. It's not hard.

Esau, bro, what the hell is going on with you because man that is some deep shit and that's really fucking personal to be putting in a thing like this. Like, how in the hell did you get those scars because those are not something a teenager should have.

Alright, menu time:

Monday: Breakfast for Lunch! I'm thinking waffles and bacon.

Tuesday: Bacon cheeseburgers and fries

Wednesday: Tacos for my lovely Queen of Moondor

Thursday: Salad Bar

Friday: Nachos

Eventually the administration will have to let me have my nacho day. I will make it happen. It will happen. They can't stop me forever. Moondor you out there, girl? Seriously, it's been weeks and it's starting to freak me out and usually only the horror that is the school cafeteria can do that to me.

Doctor Badass

* * *

**Entry 62**

**Title: **Cheap ass beer

**By: **Gumby Girl

I'm implementin strike number two against the Journal because this is beyond fucked up what it's doing. I get it now, why you guys were so pissed about what happened to Charlie because this is fucked up and I can't even. I get it and I learned my lessson I guess because I'm ready to inflict on everyone else.

Dean got back to school today, finally released from suspension. And no one will talk to him. Fucking assholes. Man, I'm gonna need more beer for this.

Everyone thinks it's him and he's alone and even his friends are worried. He pretends he's fine all the time and I'm pissed off at him and for him and for him and with him. I'm worried he's gonna crash and this entire fucking journal is to blame. What were the words, Comatose? It's propagating the information or some shit. I don' know what the fuck I'm writing, but I'm pissed and I have the journal and my parents cheep ass beer. And that's all I am, cheap and a piece of ass. Thanks.

Sorry, I may be a bit drunk. I'm having a fuckd week because this and my migraines are back and Dean is miserable and he won't admit to anything being wrong and my parents are fucked up and I failed test and Alastair is back and hitting on everything moving thing which just so happens to include me and I'm sick o being treated like a fucking object. I'm a person, you know! So maybe I like sex and maybe I have sex with lots of people, but that doesn't mean I'm a slut! I HAPPEN TO FUCKING LIKE SEX! I'm don with trying to fit with the image and trying to please my parents and having sex with creeps. I just want someone who cares.

Fuck it! Fuck everything!

Fck you, Sex on Wheels! This is all your fault! If you hadn't created this shit Journal we wouldn't be in this mess! I hope you die in a hole. Fuck you, man. Fuck you and everything! I'm done! I'm so fuckin done! I hope your fucking proud of yourself! You and that goddamn impersnator. I hope you're both proud, you shitfaced assholes!

I'm done.

Gumby

* * *

**Entry 63**

**Title: **Hugs for Everyone

**By: **Texas Ranger

What in God's name have I walked into because this isn't the journal I dropped off a couple weeks ago. This is Teenage Hell frozen over. So let's start heating this place up a little bit. Let's start at the beginning.

Rebellious, you still haven't answered whether you're okay or not and I'm seriously think you might not be. You seem so angry. Have you tried talking to your friends or a counselor at school about this? I mean, they can really help. When I was having issues, they helped me through a lot. They're there to help.

Impersonator. I mean, you're obviously not the real Dean so I'm just going to ask you to step down from the Journal because this is seriously screwed up and I will find you if you continue to write under his name. To coin a phrase from Mr. Singer, you're an idjit. So smarten up and get off this journal.

Gumby, go take an aspirin or get something greasy in your stomach because you are so out of it. I'm giving you a hug through the page because you obviously need it and I'm hoping that you feel better because if not I'll find you and give ya a real hug. Capiche?

Texas Ranger

* * *

**Entry 64**

**Title: **Are You There Journal? It's Me, Dean Winchester.

**By: **Dean Winchester

I don't understand why everyone thinks this isn't me. I mean, I'm all but screaming out my name here. It's me! Seriously. You all are in denial. My name is Dean Winchester. I was born on January 24. I've screwed practically every single girl in school except for the dyke. And why the fuck are you defending her? She fucking likes girls! That's the capital offence here! Why the fuck can't she be normal?! Why am I getting thrown under the bus?! I didn't even do the shit to her! That was Alastair!

The guy's a douche! I don't like him so we can get that out of the way, but I like what he did. That son of a bitch does it in style. How can I prove it to you guys? What if I told you what happened last year with Alastair?

Would that satisfy you?

Dean

* * *

**Entry 65**

**Title: **Mr. Spock Reporting for Duty

**By: **Mr. Comatose

Sex on Wheels. Much to my chagrin, I have found myself drawn into Star Trek. I have watched two seasons within the last week and my family is worried for me. But I can now with confidence tell you that Spock is my favorite character, though I also find myself admiring Doctor McCoy and his steadfast loyalty. Thank you for the compliment.

I acknowledge your strike, Gumby Girl, but reissue it when you're not inebriated and I'll add it then. I'm not letting anyone do something rash when they're drunk even if I agree with it. You aren't thinking straight. Wait a few days.

Imposter, you are not Dean. You are not him so get off this paper, you waste of space. You can pretend to be him all you like, but not here. Not here. You can't do this to him and you can't pretend to know what happened to him. I won't let you. I know Dean Winchester and he's a hundred times the man you claim to be, you filth. Go back to the gutter you crawled out of. You disgust me.

Comatose

* * *

**Entry 66**

**Title: **How are your hands feeling?

**By: **Trickster

Well, hello there, kiddies. My little bro may have had this stolen from him, but don't worry, I'll keep all your precious little identities hidden from view. Gotta admit, I'm surprised at how many of you I recognize here. Perhaps an objective view is best when identifying your little sibling's friends. But I had to insert that not all of the aforementioned siblings are boring jerks. I mean, my three older brothers, yeah. They're complete corporate douches. But me, I'm fun. Still a jerk, but a fun one at least.

Even if my little bro refuses to believe so.

But really, you guys are all asking for trouble with this. I mean, normally I support all kinds of delinquent behavior, especially in my little bro; he's so woefully uptight (You've seen his writing). A wonder considering I was the one he was closest to growing up. But you've seen his writing.

Either way, this is seriously bad news. And I've seen some of the worst shit out there. It'd be a good idea to shelve this quickly. Sex on Wheels, first of all, I'm praying that your car is really sex on wheels because she sounds like a beauty from the name. And two, find a different project. This isn't fun; this is the chronicle of various self-destructions. I would know. I was headed that way for awhile myself. Still am probably.

I mean, you've got The Rebellious One, esau's legacy, and I think you can add Gumby Girl to the list. This is ridiculous and coming from me, that's saying something.

Trickster

PS: By the time you reach this point in the entry, your hands should be itching. I hope a little itching powder doesn't affect your opinion of me. I promise, I'm quite fun.

* * *

**Entry 67**

**Title: **I love my family, but… Stockholm Syndrome

**By: **The Rebellious One

You know what, screw you, Comatose, and screw you, trickster. I'm venting about you and all of our shitty siblings because I'm done caring that you're here. Fuck you for invading my space. And fuck you, Trickster! What gives you the right to come in here?! Screw you and the rest of our family!

But no one really knows about our family, do they? No one knows how fucked up we are, despite our perfect appearance. How about an explanation?

At the "head of the family" there is the esteemed eldest brother, the Archangel and the leader as he likes to believe. But he's no leader; he's the shell of a man reining in a walking hurricane, destruction and disease and famine. And he's gone, flitting from one storm to the next. All the time. I hadn't seen him for three months before he came back for the football game. And in the first moments he arrived, he thought he could step back into my life and control the world about me again. He always does this! He thinks that his word is law, gospel even! Our family has always been religious. He would think like that. He would want to be seen like that, a prophet with divine revelation.

Beneath him lies another brother. There is nothing but brothers in my family. The mother and father lie absent as a gravestone and a skeleton. But the second brother, another one driven by duty and grief and agony he doesn't dare share with us. I haven't seen him in years, though my memories are of him bandaging cuts from my adventures. He was the Healer. If there were no pictures, no memories, I would say that he didn't exist. All I hear from him is the same line at the bottom of the letters, "Tell Rebellious that Mother would want her to work hard. She must make our family proud."

A third brother is the Trickster, flitting in and out on his cloud of ravens. I've never really known him. He was gone by the time I could hope to, banished by the eldest. He appears frequently, but he is always elsewhere, lost in a world all his own. He expects to drag me along back with him, grab another child for his twisted life.

A fourth brother is the Devil trapped in human skin. He sleeps in a foreign bed most nights if he isn't out losing his mind on something. They think I can't remember his face. He hasn't existed to my family for longer than I've been alive. Even when I was young they never let me associate with him. Two separate lives for two separate fates. "Don't be like him, Rebellious. Don't make us do that to you." But I've seen him. I've met him. He's far better than any of the rest of them.

And then the fifth, Comatose on Star Trek, a love for a forbidden fruit, and a penchant for English that the Archangel thinks is useless. The Devil laughs at the exchange from his steamed up car and Comatose simply nods in acceptance of the Archangel's wrath yet again. Comatose is the one they are proud of though, the one they acknowledge. He is the one they want, the one that bends over backwards to please the image of a perfect family.

The house is often devoid of life other than me and Comatose and our father upstairs who may as well be another comatose. But he is worshiped as a God. We all trip in careful avoidance of each other, but Comatose is the one I grew up with. And now he is gone, off to gain wings and soar away to follow the Archangel on his road paved to Hell and the Devil.

I hope you like your Church now, Mother. Your House of Angels. Your Twisted Religion. The God, Archangel, The Healer, The Trickster, The Devil, The Comatose, and The Rebellious. Haven't we turned out wonderful, Mother? Take your place as our Martyr because that's all that's left for you here. Your death did wonderful things to us.

Rebellious

* * *

**Entry 68**

**Title: **Slinks back into view

**By: **Gumby Girl

Whoa guys, sorry. I was rereading over that last post. That was majorly not cool of me to do. I don't even remember writing half of that. I'm gonna still issue the strike, but I'm just not going to write anymore at the moment.

I'm just so embarrassed.

I'm so sorry.

Gumby

* * *

**Entry 69**

**Title: **Special Redheads

**By: **The Fae

By the way, in the midst of all this sadness, I think we forgot to mention one thing. Charlie is now going out with Gilda. Gilda totally said yes. And they're freaking adorable. Dean has showed nothing but support for them and they know he didn't write that. And they've been hanging out every day after school and that deserves a post all to itself because don't forget that Charlie's not just an idea. She's a person.

And a special one at that.

The Fae


End file.
